Regan Mercer Frey
Regan Mercer Frey (Riigan Maasa Fuurei, リーガンマーサー フレイ) is a pale, tall and muscular man that has the looks as if he is a well armored and dressed, crazy mechanic; which he actually is. He is an outlaw that is not hunted down, but infamous and feared by the Magic Council due to his very destructive power and liking for everything, including his battles to be at a grand scale, causing major havoc and civilian casualties. However, many civilians wishes for revenge upon Regan for killing someone, either intentionally or during another fight, that was close to said person. This causes an endless loop in where Regan fights and then kills a few more civilians during the battle. Because of this, the Magic Council does not wish to anger Regan, but instead, supress the civilians from angering Regan. Regan is also quite a tech-savage as he is fond of any form of metalic contraptions that he may come across. Appearance Regan Mercer Frey is a pale, tall, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He has dark colored fingernails, brown eyes and no eyebrows. He dresses in an extravagant attire consisting of black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandolier, also with minuscule bolts that go diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he keeps a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt together with his flintlock guns. He also has gold bangles around both wrists. He wears a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large fur captain's coat over his bare muscular torso. The dark brown coat is adorned with spikes on its shoulders lined in maroon. The collar of the coat is extremely flared and wide. He typically wears this coat with his right arm in its sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself. Gallery Eustass 'Captain' Kid Full Body.png|Regan Mercer Frey's full body look Eustass 'Captain' Kid New World.png|Regan's Void Hand form Giant Steel Titan Mech.jpg|The Titan's form Rhino Turrent.jpg|The Rhino Turrent's form Personality Regan Mercer Frey is very notorius for his cruel ways of dealing with matters and causing huge amounts of civilian casualties in his fights. He is almost always seen with a frowning face or evil glare, and is quite fond of sarcastic- and rhetorical questions that all, for the most part, has some sinister feeling in it. He always seem to want to quarrel and starts arguments, even over the smallest and most insignificant things. He is quite easily angered and quick to resolve to fighting and causing violence upon anyone who seem to treat him in any way that he feels is wrong; no matter who they are or what kind of power they posses. Regardless of what his actions may say about him, he respects a person's last wish, should he seem it to be fair to grant him/her it, depending on how well they fought. Regan seems to judge people based on their fighting capabilities and their strength in battle. Which means that any tactician or strategist will be killed mercylessly should they come in contact with him. Regan is also quite fond of machinery and any form of metalic technology. He would even go as far as to risk his life to defend something he personaly created. He always calls his weaponry and machinery a "masterpiece", regardless of how they actually act. And should anyone, even a friend or friendly person say otherwise about his machinery, he would go out of his way to kill that person without a moment of hesitation Background From his early days, Regan has always been quite fond about technology and even at the age of 6, was working on metalic and magical technology. His father died after at when Regan was 7 and a half year old, due to dark mages entering and robbing their home. His mother was kidnapped by the dark mages aswell, leaving Regan all alone. At the age of 10, Regan was already an expert robotic engineer and magic user. And a few months after turning 10, he set out to try and get his mother back from the dark mages. However, just as he had gotten to their HQ, he witnessed his mother's brutal killing. This is what caused him to loose all of his humanity as he went on a brutal killing spree through the entire HQ, not sparing a single soul that was within contact of that dark guild. After that he went rouge for 14 years. And during this time, he would travle around Earthland and discover New Estal on his journey. He was travelling around the world to find fighters who could be capable for his new 'Dark Legion', as he was calling it. Theres no official record that the magic council have of him during this time other than he was indeed activly moving around. And during this time of travelling around the world, he was training every day, getting every ounce of technology information that have ever existed pounded into his mind, together with knowledge about magic that is related to mechanical weaponry. He even went as far as to turn himself partially into a machine, with his bone structure made up from motorized titanium and his muscle veins being pulled beyond it's normal limit through microscopical motors that pull them for him, energy lacrima that is located close to his stomach, which gives out power to all the different robotic mechanisms inside of him; aswell as he added a neurohub lacrima inside of his eyes that would let him spot, calculate and perceive the world more clearly; aswell as control the different mechanisms inside of his body by thoughts alone. In the last three years, he has been rather calm by not starting any fights. However, once he starts a fight, he goes to the grandest of the grand scales to make sure not a single atom of his enemy(ies) remain. The only reason he is not relentlessly hunted by the Magic Council is because they fear that he may cause even more havoc that he already is, causing major civilian casualties that may give the Magic Council bad reputation for creating more problems than there already are, regarding him. Equipment *'Muscle Motors' - Regan has hundreds of thousands of custom Muscle Motors within his body's muslce veins that are all powered by the Energy Lacrima inside of his body. *'Neurohub Lacrima '- Regan keeps a Neurohub Enhancing Lacrima inside of his skull, close to his neck, which he uses to control the other mechanical objects inside of his body . *'Titanium Inforced Bones '- Regan has inforced his bones with admantine and titanium to make them stronger. The reason he did not completely remove them, is incase they would break. Then he would had to replace them. But with this solution, they regenerate just like a normal bone would. *'Energy Lacrima '- Regan has an Energy Lacrima inside of Regan's body, close to his stomach which releases the energy that all the other mechanical objects inside of him requires. *'Flintlocks' - Regan is seen carrying several flintlock pistols in his belt. *'Daggers '- Regan has also been seen carrying multiple small daggers in his belt, together with the flintlock pistols Magic & Spells 'Machina Soul' Regan utilizes Machina Soul, which is a magic that lets him partially or entirely take form of a humanized piece of technology that he can use. Wether it be for combat or other things. *'Void Hand' - Void Hand is a spell that lets Regan transform his hand into a robotic hand which has a lacrima inbound to it, which lets it utilize a power that combines both Darkness Magic and Gravity Magic. This spell allows him to create a powerful gravitational vortex that will suck in any object and dematrelize it before releasing the energy that made up that object. However, the largest amount of energy that he can take in, is that of which makes up 100 kilo of any material. Any more than that and some of his blood vains will explode, causing some blood loss (the more extra energy that is taken in, the more blood vains will explode). *'Titan' - Is one of Regan's 5 grand spells. It let's him become a gigantic metalic titan that is made up of titanium infused with adamantine. The "skin" of this form is actually similar to scales, and can open and close to reveal massive artillery. Everything from bombs to assault rifles to neurotoxic gas ejectors. However, underneath these scales, lies his actual body, making it his biggest weakpoint. When showing off these weaponry (excluding gas ejection points and similar) he can not fire them, he needs to equip it with his arm, or any other body part; and then he will be able to utilize it. *'Inner Arsenal' - Is a spell that makes Regan's entire robotic, in that form that he can make a hatch open from anywhere on his body, and make any form of artillery appear out of it, which he can then utilize in any way he wishes. The maximum amount of artillery he can make appear from his body is limited to 6 pieces of weaponry. The size and power of the different weaponry does not matter, however, the weight from each of these different pieces of artillery does matter to him. *'Rhino Turrent '- Rhino Turrent is one of Regan's 5 grand spells and it is probably the most destructive one. When he transforms into this state, he becomes a gigantic, more or less immobile turrent with a head that resembles that of a rhino. Out from the head comes a gigantic and long cannon that is capable of firing a shell that contains the same destructive power as 1/3 of the Etherion cannon that the Magic Council has. However, firing it once give Regan the same amount of pain as having his body pierced by a sword. After firing the cannon shell, he is not capable of firing another one until 20 days have passed. 'Electromagnetic Magic' Electromagnetic Magic is a type of magic that allows Regan to control magnetic minerals inside of objects and control and manipulate different forms of magnetic fields. The more minerals inside of it, the less concentration and power is needed to move and control it, and the same goes for already existing magnetic fields. *'Giant's Fist' - Giant's Fist a spell that makes Regan pull metallic objects that has more than 31% magnetic minerals inside of them towards him and then form the look of a gigantic scrap metal hand. The weight of the hand does not matter to Regan in any way. Meaning he can still move it at normal speed. *'Receptor Disruption' - Recepror Disruption lets Regan disrupt certain receptors such as the feeling / pain receptors that are all around the body. Disrupting these will make the target not able to feel anything. However, he / she can still move their bodies. *'Claw '- Claw is a very basic spell that Regan can use, which basicly just takes any sharp metallic objects that is close to him (usualy just his own daggers) and adds them to his fingertips, where they will move accordingly, just as if they were his own fingers. *'Repel' - Repel lets Regan stop a quick moving object and hold it in space while he re-adjusts it's angel and then push it forward at the speed of an avarage bullet. Regardless of what the object's size and weight is. *'Magnet Shell '- Is one of Regan's 5 grand spells, and it allows him to form a magnetic shield around his body which would instantly stop any velocity speed that any object that has more than 19% magnetic minerals inside of it. Meaning any form of bullet, sword slash, and etc; regardless of it's strength, will become meaningless to him. However, this puts a heavy toll on Regans body as he has to constantly emitt a powerful electromagnetic field around his body, aswell as to keep the mechanical objects inside of his body from ruining any of his insides. *'Magnet Puppet '- Magnet Puppet is one of Regan's 5 grand spells. Magnet Puppet allows Regan to take control of either 1 living creature or 2 dead ones. This is due to the dead ones require less focus being they can't resist it. Inorder for the setup of this spell to be set, Regan has to touch the opponment's body atleast once and send an electromagnetic signal through their body inorder to locate where the magnetic minerals inside their body is and where the strongest points of their electromagnetic field that their body produces is. After this setup is complete, Regan is capable of controlling his opponment, with the exception of the opponment being too strong physically and / or utilizing magic like or similar to Crash magic. However, while under this spell, even if the target is strong enough to resist the spell, it will still slow them down and make them easier tired because to them it would be the equivilent of having to move a wall. *'Electromagnetic Sulpher' - Is one of Regan's 5 grand spells that allows him to break any object that has more or 80% magnetic minerals inside of it and then control that at his very whim. The amount of minerals he can control is limited to 3x his body weight. Physical Abilities / Traits *Regan is capable of taking 4x more damage than a normal body would be capable of withstanding due to his bones being infused with titanium adamantine. *Regan's Neurohub Lacrima is what lets him control the different mechanical units inside of his body. When a brain sends a signal to try and move something that does not exist, the neurohub in the neck denies it. However, with Regan's Neurohub Lacrima implantation, he can send signals from his brain and into the different mechanical units that reside within his body. *Regan's body is almost invulnerable to electricity and blunt forces, due to the Energy Lacrima inside of his body converting the movement / electricity energy from a strike into stationary energy that he can later use when fighting and / or utilizing his different mechanical body functions. However, there is a limit to how much energy the Energy Lacrima can hold, and should this limit be reached, his body will become completely vulnerable again. This makes it so that Regan is not used to having too much pain or toll taken on his body. *Regan has 5x his ordinary strength, due to him having hundreds of thousands of microscopical motors attached to his muscle vains that pull his muscle vains, allowing him to utilize greater force, and the admantine titnaium inforced bone structure inside of him is the only reason he does not break after the impact of a powerful hit with this. *Regan is capable of forfitting all of the energy that is stored inside of his Energy Lacrima inorder to gain a massive adrenalin shot that will last for an entire hour. During this time, he will have 10x more brutal strength. However, after the adrenalin shot stops working. His muscles will collapse, making him not able to move in any way. *Due to Regan's Neurohub Lacrima enhances his vision, he has gained expert marksmanship and is even capable of firing bullets that can travle over a horizon. The reason he is capable of shooting things over the horizon, even though he can't look over it is that the Neurohub Lacrima can calculate the projectile's trail and how it will end up. And together with his motors inside attached to his muscle vains, which has been programmed to have some automatic movements; he is capable of firing a gun and hit a bullseye at 1000 meters away with only 0.7 seconds delay from where the gun is out of the holster and until it is back in it. Synopsis Quotes : Trivia *Regan Mercer Frey is based off of Eustass "Captain" Kid from the One Piece series http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Eustass_Kid . *"Mercer Frey" is a character from the video game "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim"http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Mercer_Frey *Regan does not consider himself a 'Cyborg', as he states that he has not and can not ascend to such godhood. Instead, he calls himself an 'Enhanced Human', due to the fact that none of his human bodyparts have been replaced. *Regan likes heavy rock and metal music due to him feeling as if it is chaotic and destructive compared to other genres. *The daggers that Regan carries around seems to be for the sole purpose of his Electromagnetic Magic. He very rarely wields the dagger(s) in his hands during combat. *Regan is often referred to as 'Regan "Merciless" Frey' due to him rarely showing any mercy to people that pick a fight with him. Also that his middlename, "Mercer" is similar to "Mercy". *The reason as to why Regan is heavier than he looks is because of the extra weight that the mechanical things inside of his body weighs. Category:Wandering Mage Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Articles in process Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Independent Mage